


Death Follows

by glowystars325



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dark, Dark Thor (Marvel), F/M, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: After choking on dinner, Loki starts seeing a cloaked figure. Thor, as a reaper, takes a liking to him. Slowly driving his love insane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Teckmonky and her wonderful prompt

        Loki listened intently to the radio program as he pulled his casserole out of the oven, starving from forgetting to eat lunch that day. The savory scent made his mouth water and his stomach growled in response to the sight and smell of the golden crust.

 _“The Green Hornet_ **_, Brought to you by Listerine, to cure you of that embarrassing halitosis_ ** _._

**_Roy, I gotta tell ya, this stuff kept me from being a lonely spinster. All those year-”_ **

     The dinging of his kitchen timer caught his attention as he closed the oven door. Tan oven mitts landed on the counter with a masked thud before the apron was taken off and carefully hung up on the peg by the pantry with a chicken above it. Sigyn loved chickens, she thought they were fun little creatures.

      **_I didn't even know my condition. Now with Listerine, I don't have to worry.”_ **

**_“Stay tuned for the this week's top hit after a word from our sponsors.”_ **

      Metal cut into the hot dish before it was scooped out. Sigyn popped into his head as he took the plate to the small table. He hummed along to the next advertisement jingle as the soft napkin was spread on to his lap.

      **_You work too hard. You eat too much. The cheesecake made you greedy. To your aching head and stomach, here's a message from Ol' Speedy.”_ **

      “That reminds me. I need to pick up more of those. I always forget them at the pharmacy when I walk by.”

       **_“Alka Seltzer plop plop fizz fizz. Oh, what a relief it is. Plop plop fizz fizz…_ ** **”**

      The first bite met his tongue, reminding him of her cooking as the radio turned out of his focus. His was always missing something special. Green eyes met the picture frame, “Your's was always better, darling. I follow your recipe to the letter, but still, not the same,” like every night, Loki talked to the picture as he ate, “Maybe one day I'll figure it out. Must have been your love.”

       “Work was busy today. Of all things, we hired three more women to do all of the typing. One of them reminds me a bit of you. I think you would have made great friends. Her name is Annie. Her husband is fighting off in Japan. Navy I think.”

     “I hope this war ends soon. We already won in Europe. Truman says that America will be victorious and that victory is coming near, but I'm not so sure. I'm sick and tired of people needlessly dying. Good or bad,” he looked down, “It's never fair. There's this person and they have such an interesting and involved life. People that love them. And all of the sudden, it's gone. Like you.”

      He fell silent and took a few more bites, “I know I missed bringing you flowers yesterday. I promise, this weekend I will bring new flowers to your grave. Pink roses, your favorite.”

      He took another bite. Swallowing to quickly, his eyes widened. Air didn't meet his lungs as he tried to cough it up, hand on his throat and grabbing the table. His lungs burned as he fought to expel the blockage in his throat. His feet tingled in his socks, his legs grew heavy like lead. The frantic pounding of blood in his ears started to slow as his fingers stopped responding to his movement. _My nose is cold_ . _Why can't I breathe?_

      Black dots filled his vision as a dark figure approached him, golden hair and deathly pale skin peeking from the hood. As Loki fell, he heard a crash and a thump. _Numb. Why am I numb?_ _I can't move. Help. Sigyn. Sigyn?_

     A skeleton hand reached for him as he knew no more. The slowing heart gave it's last pump before stopping.

       **_“Going to take a sentimental journey, to set my heart at ease_ ** _…”_

     “You'll do just nicely, Loki Laufeyson.” he scooped up the limp figure and wandered through the house till he found a bedroom.

      He carefully rested him on the bed and stripped away his clothing, putting them in the basket with the others. A quick sort through a wardrobe found a set of nightwear humans oddly insisted on wearing.

     Blue eyes absorbed the pale skin and lean muscle. The skin was so smooth, soft underneath the bone finger tips. Thor pushed back his hood, letting his golden hair free as he explores the muscles of Loki's corpse.

      Thor reluctantly changed him into silk pajamas, “Yes, you'll be perfect.” He moved the body under the sheets, gently tucking him into bed with the thick handmade quilt that matched the drapes.

        Bones pressed against his forehead, “You won't die tonight.” A green light radiated from the tips of his fingers, “Now rest up. Death is always a tiring experience. Loki, you may be a little confused in the morning. That's just your soul reorienting inside that.. gorgeous body of yours. You'll be seeing me soon. I might even have to play with you a bit. Till next time,” he pushed back the dark hair before lifting his hood and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

      Sharp clanking bells rang next to him and the young man shot up, feeling a sickening dread and horror crawled up his spine. Long fingers clutched the bedding as green eyes darted around. _Where? What? What?_ Disoriented, Loki grabbed his pillow as he looked around the room. His room. He was in his room. It was just his room. Room. His room.

      _Breathe in._

     Walls. Door…. Floor.

_Breathe out._

     Just his room. Just his bed.

      _Breathe in._

     Green curtains rippled with the soft morning breeze, letting in rays of sunlight to warm the white carpet.

      _Breathe out._

      Bells overpowered the chirping birds. He blinked a once. Twice. His heart slowed from the rapid beating as he clumsily turned off his alarm clock. He swallowed from his dry mouth and reluctantly pushed back his quilt. Despite feeling… different, he stepped from his bed and rested a foot onto the plush carpet.

      “When did I change?” his voice sounded distant to himself as Loki stared at the grey pajama bottoms.

       His eyes darted to the picture on his nightstand, “Sigyn, I had the most frightening dreams. I wish you were here. I could use one of your wonderful hugs, my dearest. I thought I died. Of course I hadn't, if I had, I'd be holding you right now,” he kissed his fingers before pressing them against the grey smile, “I love you.”

      The widow got out of bed, quickly fixing the sheets and quilt before going to the bathroom. The small picture rested in the mirror frame, smiling at him as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. After quickly getting dressed in his suit, he headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and some toast.

     His eyes widened when he went entered the room and saw the mess. His plate was shattered on the floor, porcelain shards scattered on the linoleum floor. The oak chair was knocked over, milk half on the table and half in a puddle. Chicken casserole was flung closer to the blue baseboard, trailing from the broken plate.

      “ **_That was Rum and Coca-Cola by The Andrew Sisters.”_ **

      His head darted towards the radio and shakily turned it off. Invisible weight seemed to press on his neck. _Something’s_ _here._ The warm room dropped to freezing in an instant. Shivers ran through him as his breath became visible, snaking from the pink lips. _Why is it cold? Why am cold?_

    From the corner of his eye, he saw the figure from his nightmare again. Golden hair flowed with the billowing fabric. Loki jumped and turned to get a better look, catching only a blue eye before the room warmed around him.

     Flies buzzed around the warm milk, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Sigyn, d-did you see that man?” A hand ran through the short dark hair, “Oh, listen to me. I'm imagining things, just a little shaken. I must have forgotten to clean up the mess after a scare like that. You wouldn't have let me forget. I'll clean it up right now. Can't have a dirty kitchen.”

       The broom bristles dancing on the floor, back and forth was the only sound that filled the empty home as he cleaned the mess. Food, milk, porcelain. Paper towels moped up the table before he picked up the chair and pushed it in. “There. Now you won't have a reason to be angry.”

      “Darling, I'm so sorry for breaking one of our dinner plates. I know how excited you were when your Grandmother gave them to us, but I think we can do without a perfect set. I don't think I will be having that casserole ever again. I'll have to find something new for Tuesdays. I managed to get extra ration coupons for spam. Maybe Annie will know a good recipe. Remember her? I think I told you last night.”

       “I can't wait until this rationing is done with. Though, I did make a decent amount from selling the car. I know you probably think it's silly, working that hard to get us one and selling it for scrap metal. I know, but looking at any car is just too hard now. Even the one I bought for you.”

        He looked at the toaster oven, “Maybe I should just have soup today. Nothing wrong with a little bit of caution. Mother always told me that.”

       He fished out a can of tomato soup before opening it and heating it up on the white stove. “Soup is a little silly in the morning,” green eyes looked at the picture, “I'll try to eat something normal at lunch.”

      After eating, he left to go to to work, “Goodbye, darling. I love you.”

      After the front door clicked shut, Thor materialize. The dark hood fell as he tilted his head with a blood red grin, “He loves me. I knew he was perfect.”

      Blue eyes met the picture frame on the table, “I'm glad I killed you. Loki is mine. Forever.”


	3. Chapter 3

         As he walked down the streets, he saw the same cloaked figure over and over. The hardware store's window. Antique mirror from the Pawn shop display. Cars parked on the street gave evidence of him being stalked by… whatever that was.

        His feet moved faster as Loki kept his head down, rushing to enter the safety of a building. As the door closed he took a deep breath before holding his head up and walking straight ahead. _Keep your eyes forward. Don't look at it._

        “Good morning, Mr. Laufeyson. Are you alright?” his secretary looked up at him from her desk, “You look a little shaken.”

       Green eyes darted away from the figure again, “Just a little tired, Rose. I told you to call me Loki at work. Is there any mail for me?”

      “In fact, there is. Would you like me to put it on your desk?” She held up the small stack of envelopes.

     “No, you rest. That ankle must still hurt from that broken heel. Do you need ice for it?”

     She tilted her head, curls shifting slightly, “That happened just over a month ago. Are you sure you're alright?”

      “It did? Oh,” through the window he caught the black robe and tensed as he jolted to glance over, “What was that?”

      “Nothing. I don't see a thing. Did you sleep last night?”

       “That’s it. Just tired. Thank you Rose,” he took the envelopes and quickly made it to his office and closed the door. His fingers ruffled his hair, “Get it together. It's not real. It's not real. Just focus and work. Lots of cases. Lots of work to do,” he mumbled.

       Loki opened up a file on his desk. His handwriting filled the margins but he couldn't place writing them. “Great. When did I do this? We'll just start again.”

       After half an hour there was a soft knock on his door, “It’s open.”

       “I brought you some tea,” Annie gave him a soft smile, blonde hair falling in soft rolls, “Rose said you were looking a little rough around the edges. Just wanted to check on you.”

       “Thank you. I guess I didn't sleep well.”

       She set it on his desk before sitting on the edge. “Need anything else from me? Files typed up? Notes taken?”

       He took a sip of the liquid, “This is perfect. Thank you. I think I'm alright. This is almost done. I'll get a memo to you.”

       “Are you sure? Do you need anything done in here? I just love being helpful,” her fingers brushed his hair back, “Did it get a little windy on the way to work? Roll your windows down in the car, Mr. Laufeyson?”

       “Oh, wasn't aware my hair got out of place. I don't have a car. Sold it for scrap metal. I walk anyways, thing was just collecting dust in my garage. You may call me Loki.”

       Her torso moved forward as she crossed her legs, “That's such an interesting name. How'd you get it?”

       “Well, my parents came here from Sukkila, Finland right after I was born. I was named after the old God of Mischief. My middle name, no one can ever pronounce.”

       “I'd like to give it a try. What is it?”

      “Amhlaoibh.”

      “What? How do you even say that? Spelling?”

     “Ow-lee-uv. Spelled A-m-h-l-a-o-i-b-h. It's a mouthful,” Loki shrugged, “My parents were the only ones able to pronounce it.”

      “A fantastic name for someone so interesting. Are you as mischievous as your namesake?”

     “On occasion. It keeps life interesting. Thank you for the tea. I should get back to work, but I will definitely bring this over to you when it's done.”

       “The Sworski case? I thought you finished the notes yesterday?”

       “Just double checking. Making sure I have everything right.”

      “Well, every woman just loves a thorough man,” she stood up, “I hope to see you soon.”

      He worked quickly, relearning his cases and going through his mail as Rose came in and out with evidence and paperwork. “Could you please bring these to the typists?”

       “Of course, sir. Feeling better?”

       “Yes. Thank the Lord. Hopefully I sleep better tonight. Your blouse looks lovely. Is it new?” he pointed to the purple silk top.

        “I just got it last week. Said the same thing then, so thank you. Might I take an early lunch?” the brunette tilted her head slightly as she held the files.

        “Of course. I can't think of anything else I need. Thank you,” he glanced from the picture up to his secretary again, “Have a good lunch.”

       “I believe Annie has the lunch order today. I bet she'll stop by soon enough. Remember to eat today.”

      “Will do.”

      True to her word, the new typists came into the office no more than ten minutes later, “Knock knock, Mr. Laufeyson.”

       “Annie, I told you to call me Loki.”

       “ _Loki_. I told you how amazing that name is. I'm here for the lunch order. Anything you want? I'm willing to get anything for you.”

       He almost gave his normal order before pausing, “Could I get the soup of the day? Please?”

      “Anything else?”

      “No thank you. If you don't mind, I have some more to get done before lunch. I don't have much time to talk like we did yesterday.”

     Thor watched from the shadows, jealousy of the woman subsiding as his love dismissed her. The harlot looked put out and the reaper grinned with his lips that had started to grow pale. _Good._ After the door closed, he manifested. “Loki,” he whispered as the temperature dropped.

        The lawyer froze, pen falling from his hand. He felt something stroke up his neck, “Hello, Loki.”

      He opened his mouth to scream, but his tongue turned to lead, refusing to move. No sound escaped his vocal cords. “No, not now. Can't have you ruining this. Making someone interrupt,” Thor's icy lips whispered in his ear.

       Loki couldn't move. Couldn't speak. He saw the skeleton fingers, before they stroked his face. Every last nerve screamed at him to run as he shook.

       “Aren't you perfect? I love it when they shake. The smell of fear,” his nose pushed into his hair, “So intoxicating. You can't even move. I only took away your voice. Fear does that. Keeps you from moving. You've doomed yourself to being stuck in place.”

      “Fear does all sorts of things to you humans,” he played with his hair, “Mmmmhh. I just can't help myself around you,” Loki felt a tear from his eye and it was licked away, “Yes. You're so perfect. At least you don't soil yourself. That's always so messy.”

       He pressed the lips to his cheek, “I'll be back later. Sleep now, Loki. You'll wake when that whore comes back.” He pushed his hand against his neck and the man fell forward, breathing slowly as he slept on his files.

      Annie knocked on the office door with his soup. “Loki. Mr. Laufeyson?”

     She shook him awake and he jolted up right, eyes wide as he looked around, “A-annie?”

      “Yes, you fell asleep.”

      “Asleep. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Thank you,” his heartbeat slowed back to normal as he blinked a few times.

       “You must really be tired. I brought your lunch. Soup of the day was hamburger soup. Would you like anything else from me?” she batted her blue eyes as she asked, fingers trailing up his arm.

       “No. Thank you for bringing lunch in. Go enjoy your break. I need to get back to it,” Loki dismissed her as he tried to focus back on reality. It just felt so real. Too real for a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. Let me know what you think. Also Anna changed to Annie because it fits better with the time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

       Loki glared at the rain coming down, “Of course. Me without my umbrella,” he muttered to himself, thunder cracking.

       Rose put on her grey wool coat, “Sir, will you please let me drive you home? You'll catch your death out there.”

       “I… You know how I am about them,” he gestured pathetically. He ignored the dark figure reflected in the window.

       A comforting hand rested on his forearm, “I know, but Mrs. Laufeyson wouldn't have wanted you to get sick in the rain. I'll drive extra careful. And you'll be home in time to hear all of _Captain Midnight._ It's just a five minute drive.”

       “You're right. Thank you,” he held open the door, “After you.”

       As they drove, Rose talked softly to distract the tense man, “I thought you hated soup. It's all you’ve been having this week.”

      “I uh. It's silly. I choked on a casserole Tuesday night. I honestly have no clue how it got out or anything. Next thing I know, my alarm is going off and I was dressed in my pajamas.”

      “I bet it was your wife looking out for you. She's your guardian angel now. A woman always takes care of her fella, cooking and cleaning, making him happy.”

      A soft smile crossed his face, “I like that thought. Sigyn and the Lord must've saved me. If she was still here, she'd have yelled my ear off for leaving the kitchen a mess that night. But, soup. Morning, noon, and night.”

       “Promise me to try and eat something solid tonight. Or I'll be making you join us for dinner till you do. I've been keeping you in my  prayers, having those awful nightmares.”

       “I appreciate it.”

      “And we're here. Perfectly safe and sound. Have a good night, Loki.”

      Her boss gave her a soft smile, “Thank you for the ride. Please drive safe and have a great evening.”

     “Of course. Do you want me to take you to the graveyard tomorrow? I'd love to say hello to Sigyn. Thank her for keeping you safe.”

        He nodded softly, “We can do that. See you tomorrow.” Loki opened the door and quickly ran through the rain and into his house. He closed his eyes with the sudden temperature drop. The icy presence came from behind as the bones carted through his hair, “Welcome home, darling.”

       Tears came to his eyes, “Why won't you leave me alone? Please, leave me alone.”

       “Remember what it was like to choke?” Thor tapped his throat and Loki couldn't breathe, trying to cough up the sudden blockage. He started to feel weak vision spotting.

        Thor let out a dark laugh, “You've been ignoring me. I don't like that.”

       Tears streamed down his face purple face. _Sigyn! Help! Someone help!_ He desperately clawed at his throat, weak reflexive jolts made his body shake.

      “You don't get to ignore me. You're mine. I love you,” he tapped his throat and Loki took in large, gasping breaths, “I know you're sorry, so I won't make you say it this time. But, don't forget,” the blockage appeared instantly, “You died,” another tap and Loki could breathe, “I spared you.”

         His finger tapped on the ivory skin _,_ “Out of the kindness of my undead heart,” he tapped again, “You get to live,” he made the blockage appear between each word, “So. Don't. Forget.” Loki gagged as the finger hovered over skin.

     Thor couldn't help but laugh, breathing in the scent of his fear. It was just so good. Feeling him shake brought dirty thoughts to his head. A smile crossed his pink lips, wondering how good it'd be if he got Loki screaming for help, only to take away his voice before anyone heard. The man in his arms started to sway, “I changed my mind. You're going to apologise to me or I will keep doing this all night until it's good enough. Understand?”

       Loki frantically nodded and the bone tapped against his throat once more. “Now beg me for forgiveness,” Thor pushed him roughly onto the floor, cackling with the pained noise that escaped his lips.

      “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I won't ignore you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please. I beg you. Spare me. Please!” His voice strained and broke as he begged, fearing for his life.

      “You're forgiven,” Thor smirked, carefully keeping his face hidden, “My apologies for cutting this short, but my work is never done with all those pesky _car accidents_ ,” Loki was still cowering on the floor, “Enjoy your dinner party. Bring some wine,” he enjoyed watching Loki tense, “I'll know if you don't. And try not to _choke_.”

      Loki felt the warm room as the cloaked man left. He let out a soon as he clutched his stomach, crying and shaking uncontrollably. Snot and tears ran down his face as he reached for the nearest picture of Sigyn and clung to it. He rocked back and forth for hours as he tried to calm down, jumping at every little shadow the lightning casted out.

       He finally calmed down as the rain calmed. To shaken to eat, he went to his room and got ready for bed. He kept the lamp on as he looked at his wife smiling behind glass. “Sigyn, I wish you were here. I'm so scared. That thing, I keep seeing him. It hurt me. You would know what to do. You always did. I love you darling. Will you watch over me while I sleep? Please?”

       It took hours with the lamp still on, but he finally drifted off to a restless sleep, plagued by the nightmares of that dark figure with golden hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting!

      The morning light was a comfort. It warmed his back as he trimmed a few roses off the bush in Sigyn's garden that he did his best to keep up. Loki stood up and brushed the dirt off his trousers and gathered the six light pink roses. When he saw the dark man, he dropped the flowers, freezing in place.

      “I made you eggs. Eat. Say good morning.”

      “G-good m-mo-m-morning,” the lawyer couldn't process what was happening. An icy hand pushed him into the table when Thor suddenly appeared behind him.

      “Good boy,” he pet the dark hair, “I see you've learned your lesson.”

      “Y-yes, s-sir,” his green eyes were screwed shut as Thor made him sit down.

      “So polite. Eat your food. I made it just for you,” he put the plate down, “I'll be around.”

        The room warmed and the green eyes slowly opened. He looked around before landing on the picture of his wife, “He's gone. Am I going mad?”

       He moved his hand and the plate clanked against the fork. “It's real. Eggs. Bacon? I don't have ration coupons for bacon.”

    He looked at the food again before taking a timid bite, “Don't judge me too harshly, darling. I can't refuse him. What if he hurts me again? It's good. What ever he is, he knows how to cook.”

       “Rose is taking me to see you today. Invited me to dinner too. As I promised, I'm bringing you pink roses.” 

     Birds chirped outside of the open window. They never dang when the figure was near. They flew away, even the crows didn't want to be near. Skeleton hands flashed in his mind, “What is that thing? I don't understand. Sigyn, please tell me I'm not going mad. I can't be. It's so real. Look at this, food! It made me breakfast and the pan is cleaned. I don't understand. Why would it make me food when it made me choke last night?”

         He looked down as a tear dripped down his nose, “Oh, how I wish you were still here. You'd know what to do. Maybe none of this would have happened to begin with.”

        He finished eating in silence and cleaned the dishes before picking up the fallen roses off the linoleum. Thoughts of what could have been plagued him until there was a knock on the front door. He kissed his fingers then pressed them to the frame, “Bye, darling. See you soon. I love you.”

     Loki quickly opened the door and saw Rose standing in front of him, wearing a modest blue dress, “Are you ready? I promise to drive extra safe.”

      He nodded and held the roses carefully during the drive. Rose went on about her morning and how the kids were doing as she drove, keeping his mind busy.

      Rose followed him to the polished headstone and he set down the roses, “Hello, darling.”

     “Good morning, Sigyn. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of your husband. We both know how he can be.” She rubbed his arm, “I'll give you some time alone.”

      “I miss you, sweetheart. I don't know what to do without you around. You always took great care of me. I keep seeing this thing. No one else can see it. But it feels so real. Every single time.”

      “How's heaven? I bet you're having a wonderful time. No silly problem. No dishes to clean. Nothing bad in the world. I hope you are the happiest you've ever been. Your smile could light up a room. And I know heaven shines brighter for it.”

      He sat down next to her grave and talked to her until Rose cane back. “Are you ready?”

     Loki nodded, “Goodbye, darling. I'll be back soon.”

      “Goodbye, Sigyn,” she had a soft smile as she looked at her best friend's grave. A manicured hand held Loki's arm as they turned around.

     Thor appeared right above the gravestone at the two walked away. His blue eyes looked down at the pink flowers. With a snap of his fingers, they wilted instantly, turning brown as they wrinkled. “No one ever decorates my grave,” he huffed, glaring at an undecorated headstone five rows down, “You don't deserve flowers anyways,  _ Laufeyson _ . The baby, maybe. Eh. One can stay alive for the kid.” He snapped again and the smallest rose gained its color, wrinkles disappearing. His red lips sneered at the far away polished brown stone before he vanished to his next victim. Humanity was beneath him now.

      Loki got into the car and Rose rubbed his hand, “Are you still coming to dinner tonight?”

     “Of course,” he remembered Thor's words, “I'll bring a bottle of wine.”

       She dropped him off at his door, “6 o'clock. Don't be late.”

      “I never am.” He waved to her before going inside. He went over case files to keep himself busy. The radio played in the background as he relaxed in the constantly warm room until it was time for him to leave.

      Rose smiled when she opened the door, “You made it! Come in,” she pulled the door open more, “Come in.”

       “I brought wine,” he held up the bottle as he went inside.

        “Loki! Good to see you,” Jonathan shook his hand, “How are you doing today?”

       “I'm doing as expected. Thank you for having me over. How's work at the factory treating you?”

       “So far, so good. Need to get this one back at home. A woman's place is at home.”

       “I'll be sad when she leaves. Makes a wonderful secretary,” he took a seat at the table, “Are the kids home?”

      “No. They're with their grandparents tonight. Mother wanted to see them again,” Rose answered from the kitchen.

     As they sat down, John prayed before they made their plates. Loki looked at John, “Are you still adjusting back to civilian life? It's been what? A week and a half? Must be so nice to get to be with your family.”

       The older redhead tilted his head, “I got back over a month ago.”

      Green eyes widened, “No. Right? Rose?”

      “Loki, maybe you should see a doctor. I'm getting worried about you. First my ankle, the shirt, the cases, now this? Did you bump your head when you choked?”

      “I-I don't know. I can't remember,” he ruffled his hair, “I've tried, but I can't.”

       “You should see a doctor. Who knows, maybe he could fix it up for you,” John pointed with his fork, “A buddy of mine got knocked back by a bomb. Lucky to walk away with all his limbs, but he had a concussion. Will was all sorts of foggy. Maybe you have one too.”

       “I’ll go in a week. Have to give things a chance to sort out. Maybe it'll click again and I'll be right back to normal,” he shrugged, “Just need a bit of time.”

      Easy conversation flowed as they are the roast, Loki taking good care to chew every small bite.  As they finished dessert, Loki tensed when he saw the cloaked figure coming closer. Rose shivered, “Did I leave a window open? It's chilly.”

     He floated closer, robes rippling with the movement. Loki stared at the figure, ever so slightly shaking his head. Rose put her napkin on the table, “It's a little too chilly. I'll go check the kitchen.” 

      “You okay? You're pretty pale, Loki.”

     He didn't respond as Rose walked right through him and into the kitchen. “Loki!”

      “I don't think I'm feeling well,” he pushed back his plate with a shaky hand.

      “Is it your stomach? I have some Alka Seltzer.”

      Thor was right behind John. Through the shadows of the hood, the brunette could only make out pale skin and pink lips. A soft beard matched the golden hair. His lungs tightened from the fear as the skeleton hand stretched around the man, “Rose!” John called out.

       “Yes?” she called back. The lawyer watched in horror as the single finger hovered over his heart.

       “Loki's not-” Thor tapped over the veteran's heart and Jonathan fell face first into the table, never finishing his words.

      Loki screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw the pink lips grow red just as the reaper disappeared. He barely registered the temperature change as Rose ran into the room.

     “John!” She ran to her husband and shook him, “He's not breathing! Call an ambulance!”

      He forced himself to move as he dialed 911 asking the operator to send a vehicle. Rose had tears falling as she shook him, “John! John!”

     By the time paramedics arrived, nothing could be done. They set a sheet over the cooling corpse and pushed it into the back of the van. 

       Rose cried into Loki's chest as he held her. Skeleton fingers brushed his hair, but he couldn't process anything. His friend was dead. A husband. A father. Gone in an instant. Just like Sigyn.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
